


Shinigami vs. Angels

by AngelLunaSky



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-23
Updated: 2007-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLunaSky/pseuds/AngelLunaSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Published on FF.net in 2007-08]<br/>AU.<br/>Rukia is abducted by a strange guy with wings. He calls himself an angel. What will Ichigo do? And why does the angel talk about Rukia as Princess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rukia Abducted

"Ichigo, we've got an order. Wake up, let's go."  
Kurosaki Ichigo gave a sigh and lookad at his watch. It was three in the morning. He sighed once more and got out of bed. He turned his eyes towards the closet and the girl that had just jumped out from it.  
"I got it Rukia, don't yell, you're waking up the others."  
He watched her put on a glove with a skull on it and thrust her hand towards him. As the thrust reached his body it fell down to the floor, but Ichigo himself was standing behind it, clothed in black. He quickly put his own body on the bed so it would look like he was sleeping and then took Rukia on his back and jumped out the window. He was a shinigami, a death god.  
"Wich way?"  
"The park."  
"Got it. Hang on tight."  
With the girl on his back Ichigo dashed towards the park. She jumped of at the outside of the park and he drew his huge sword. In three seconds he split the head of a big monster and turned back to face Rukia.  
  
Rukia was watching Ichigos desposal of the hollow with satisfaction. He was getting much better at this. When he turned towards her she suddenly felt a chill down her spine. His face got pale as he looked at her and she could hear him yell.  
"Rukia! Watch out! Get away from there!"  
She turned around and found that she was looking at a pale face, with ice blue eyes and a grim smile. On the figures back was two large black things. Is that wings? Was the last thing going through her mind before everything turned black.  
  
Ichigo was staring in disbelief at the person, or whatever it was, that now held the uncounsios Rukia in his arms. He had wings, just like Rukia had thought. Big black wings.  
"Who are you? Put Rukia down!"  
Ichigo dashed towards the man, gripping his sword tight. Then suddenly he couldn't move. It was like something was holding him back. The man in front of him started to laugh.  
"A weakling like that is our princess' friend? What are you trying to do? Get yourself hurt on my barrier?"  
"Shut up! Who are you? What are you?"  
Ichigo was pushing himself at the barrier, but it didn't budge.  
"I am Kuro. The black angel Kuro. And I have come to take our princess home. I don't need to ask who you are Kurosaki Ichigo, because we've been watching you for a long time. Since you are our princess' friend, come to the cornation if you wish. It will be held three days from now. You will find the entrance at the highest point around here. Farewell."  
With those words Kuro flapped his wings and took to the skies and dissapeared in a flash. Alone in the park stood Ichigo staring at the sky in disbelief, anger and confusion. Princess? Cornation? He didn't understand a thing that guy had said. But one thing was for sure. He was going to that cornation or whatever, to bring Rukia back. But there were some preparations to do during the three days of wait.  
  



	2. Preparations

"Please, help me out."  
Ichigo was standing in Uraharas shop, asking him to help him train. He only had three days after all and the only man he knew that could accually help him get stronger in that short time was the former captain that was standing in front of him. Urahara looked seriously at him for a while before he answered.  
"Have I understood the situation correctly? You want to be stronger in three days so that you can go to this cornation or whatever and bring Rukia back."  
"Yes, and I need to figure out where the entrance is."  
"Hmm, the highest place around here. Wouldn't that be the Tokyo tower? Anyway, I don't have any means to make you stronger in only three days. And I have no idea how to defeat angels. But you are free to use the training ground on your own these three days."  
"Thanks."  
With that, Ichigo headed towards the underground training grounds under the shop to start his training. Urahara stood for a minute looking at the place where he had dissapeared, before pulling his hat down over his eyes and mumbling:  
"You are already strong enough Kurosaki-kun, but you need to believe it yourself. If you don't believe in your strength, you can never beat angels, no matter how strong you are."  
  
Meawhile, in a dimension completely different that earth, Rukia slowly woke up. She was met by a pair of violet eyes.  
"Are you awake princess?"  
She sat up quickly and looked in confusion at the person beside her. It was a beautiful woman with long blond hair. But the first thing she noticed was...  
"Wings..." she mumbled. She had wings. But they were'nt black, like the person she had seen before, they were pure white. She stared at them for a moment, before she could speek again.  
"Where am I?"  
The blond woman looked at her gently and smiled.  
"You are in the realm of angels Your Highness. In the realm where you belong."  
Rukia looked sceptic and started to get up on her feet.  
"Your Highness? Why are you calling me that? I'm not royalty. And besides, I don't belong here. I'm not an angel, I'm a shinigami."  
"Never the less, you are our princess, born an angel and raised in Soul Society without your wings. But the time for your official cornation draws near, and so we needed to bring you back here." This time it wasn't the woman who talked. It was a mans voice. She looked around and saw a man with ice blue eyes, black hair and pitch black wings. She immediatly recognized those eyes.  
"You were the one who brought me here." She suddenly remembered Ichigo. He had been with her. "Where's Ichigo? What did you do to him?"  
The black winged angel chuckled.  
"I didn't do anything to him. I can't go around hurting my princess' friends now can I? I simply invited him to the cornation. Although I doubt that he can make it here."  
Rukia looked at him in confusion.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, that since only angels are able to enter this realm, he would have to be an angel to come to the cornation. And I highly doubt that he has the soul of an angel, seeing how weak he is."  
"What do you mean? Ichigo isn't weak. He's probably one of the strongest shinigami out there."  
The man chuckled again.  
"I don't mean his power. In power he would easily beat each and every one of us angels. But his heart is weak, that's why he will never be able to land a single hit on us."  
"His heart is weak?"  
"Yeah. Really weak. He looses himself to emotion to easily and he doesn't have any real faith in his abilities. So he will never be able to use his full strenght."  
Rukia stood there dumbstruck. He accually had a point. Ichigo always worried about wether his strengt would be enough or not, he never really believed in the strenghth within him. But...  
"Ichigo... isn't weak... He will come to get me back for sure."  
  



	3. Rukia's Wings

The following two days both Ichigo and Rukia was training hard. Ichigo on his own under the Urahara shop, and Rukia in the realm of angels. The angels insisted that she had to learn to materialize her wings before the cornation. However, she doubted that she would succed. The reason? She didn't believe that she had any. No matter how hard she tried to make them appear, they didn't. She wondered why she even bothered. It wasn't like she wanted to be there anyway, she wanted to be back on earth. What the hell took Ichigo so long to come and get her? Ichigo. She sighed. He was probably training like crazy right now. She couldn't supress a smile at the thought of him. She missed him. They were usually never seperated except for the times when she left to check something out.  
"Come get me soon Ichigo."  
"You still believe that he will come? Don't be riddiculus."  
She turned her face towards the voice. It was Kuro, the angel with black wings. Behind him stood Mary, the blond woman from before. She met Kuros eyes straight on and said with a serious tone:  
"He WILL come. I believe in him. He will come for me, you just wait and see."  
When she said this something happened that none of them had expected. On Rukias back a pair of wings suddenly unfolded. But they weren't white. Neither were they black like Kuros, they were a deep purple and Kuro and Mary just stared at her. And Rukia herself couldn't believe what had just happened. She really had wings. Unbelievable. Then, she really was an angel? But that wasn't possible, was it? And why did those wings decide to come out now? Kuro seemed to be thinking the same thing because suddenly he said:  
"And how did this happen?"  
Mary looked at Rukia seriously for a second before answering.  
"It's her feelings, Kuro. Her feelings for, and her trust and belief in that boy made her wings materialize."  
Both Kuro and Rukia stared at her in disbelief. Rukia was the first one to speak up.  
"So, basically you're saying that since I trust and believe in Ichigo, I'm able to get wings? That's wierd, isn't it?"  
But Mary just looked at her.  
"Not at all. For angels, the most important thing is a strong heart. If your heart is uncertain, then your powers will decrase. But it's not enough with only trust to materialize your wings for the first time." Her eyes suddenly became soft and she smiled. "You really love this boy, don't you princess?"  
Rukia felt a blush creeping up on her face and decided to change the subject.  
"So, will I have to walk around with those huge things from now on, or is there any way to make them disappear?"  
"You can make them appear and disappear at will after materializing them once. You just think about it. Like this."  
She turned her eyes to Kuro and watched as he made his wings disappear and appear again. She then tried to think her wings do disappear and got very surprised at how easy it was. She made them come and go a few times and then let them be gone. It was easier that way.  
  



	4. The Day of the Cornation

At dawn on the third day Ichigo was standing, in his shinigami form, at the top of Tokyo Tower. He knew the entrance to the realm of angels would be there somewhere, he just had to find it. While he was standing there staring at the sky, willing it to open the entrance for him, he suddenly saw a bright light just above him. After staring at it for a second and deciding that nothing was going to come out of it, he leapt upwards and much to his surprise the light engulfed him. While traveling through a tunnel of light he heard a voice in his head. It was a clear and beautiful voice.  
"Welcome you son of an angel. You have the strength of heart to pass through this gate and join the other angels in happiness."  
Suddenly he found himself standing on the ground again, and after blinking a few times because the light had blinded him, he looked around to find that he was standing in a flower garden. He started walking towards the exit he saw in front of him and arrived on a large open ground. Right in front of him was a large group of angels, all with their wings out, and they were staring at him in wonder. He stared back for a few seconds before he heard a slightly familiar voice calling to him. It was full of surprise.  
"So you actually made it here. I'm impressed Kurosaki Ichigo. I was sure you wouldn't be able to."  
Ichigo peered into the crowd until he spotted the source of the voice.  
"As you can see I made it just fine, Kuro the black angel. Where is Rukia?"  
The black winged angel motioned for him to follow him and as he approached the crowd they all turned to the side to give him room. He followed Kuro towards the end of the grounds where he could see a high throne. And on top of that throne...  
"Ichigo!"  
He stared for half a second at the girl with the purple wings that was sitting on the throne. She was smiling, but tears ran down her face.  
  
Rukia had spotted Ichigo where he walked behind Kuro towards her. He had made it, just as she had believed he would. Tears of relief started running down her cheeks as she called out to him.  
"I knew you would come, I believed in you!"  
She saw his eyes flow over in the same relief that she felt, but when he answered her she gasped for air.  
"Rukia!"  
The same moment the word came from his mouth, wings started growing out on his back. She could see his surprise as she flapped her own wings and flew down towards him.  
"Rukia, what is this? What is going on? Why do I have... wings?"  
She tried to answer, but she couldn't speak a word. She was just staring at his wings along with the rest of the crowd. They didn't look like anything she had seen since she came here. One of his wings was pure white, but the other one was pitch black. She heard Kuros voice beside her.  
"I see, so he's half angel. That explains it. Boy, which of your parents is an angel?"  
She looked at him in surprise and Ichigo looked just as surprised. But the question remained unanswered as Mary walked up to them.  
"Princess, it's time. Now that everyone's here, we need to start the cornation."  
Rukia looked closely at her face as she looked at Ichigos wings. But instead of looking surprised, Mary only smiled knowingly and urged Rukia to get back to the throne. She sighed and flew back up, seating herself comfortably and looking out at the crown. Her eyes stuck on Ichigo and she smiled. She had known that he would come. And he had.  
  
The cornation was very quick and Rukia was soon standing in front of Ichigo again, now a cornated princess. He looked at her in wonder, taking a close look at her wings. They were a beautiful color, and they suited her so much. Then suddenly that blonde angel who had fetched Rukia to the throne earlier came up to him and asked a question he would never forget.  
"So, Kurosaki Ichigo, how is Masaki doing?"  
  



	5. My Mother was What?!

Ichigo stared at the blond angel in front of him.  
"Pardon?"  
He thought he saw a flicker of a smile in her eyes as she repeated her question.  
"I asked how Masaki is doing? I haven't seen her in ages, maybe I should go visit her sometime soon..."  
Her voice trailed of at the looks on Ichigos and Rukias faces. Ichigos face had gone grim and Rukia was looking at him worriedly. She stared at them for a moment before she slowly spoke again.  
"Is something wrong?"  
Ichigo looked her straight in the eyes as he answered and she was surprised by the deep sorrow in his voice.  
"You're saying you knew my mother?"  
Mary hesitated a second before answering, the fact that he had used the term 'knew' didn't escape her.  
"I know your mother, have known her for a long, long time."  
She found it hard to meet the pained look in Ichigos eyes, but forced herself to keep the eye contact. But when he spoke again she had to close her eyes at the self-blame and pain she saw in the depths of his eyes.  
"My mother have been dead for a long time. She was killed when I was a kid. But how come an angel knew my mother?"  
Mary took a deep breath before answering. She knew this would be a chock to hear but he needed to know the story.  
"Because Masaki was an angel. She was born in this realm the same year as me."  
  
Ichigo didn't believe his ears. He stared at the woman in disbelief and by his side Rukia did the same. That just wasn't possible. His mother was a human. She couldn't have been an angel. If she had been an angel she wouldn't have died so easily. So why did this woman stand here and say such things. Beside him, he heard Rukia say the words he himself wanted to say the most:  
"Please, explain this to us."  
They both followed Mary's lead when she lead them to the flower garden and urged them to sit down. When they were sitting there beside each other she finally started to speak.  
  
"You see, Masaki was born here the same year as me. She was a beautiful, energic girl with silver wings that sparkled like the moon and the stars. We grew up as best friends, but everybody was a little worried about her. Usually, angels who grow up in this realm find their love among one of the other angels the same age before they're 18 years old. But Masaki became 19 before she even showed signs on being interested in boys, so all the adults kept saying that there was something wrong with her. But one day, she looked down on earth, and fell in love at the spot. That made everybody even more sure that there was something wrong about her, but I didn't think so. I just thought that she was meant to be with this human that she fell in love with, and love had just waited for the moment she would lay her eyes on him. She left the realm of the angels one night, without telling anybody. I didn't see her for five years. The next time I saw her, she told me that she had gotten married and was pregnant with her first child. You, Ichigo. I have seen her once more since then, just after your sister Karin was born, but since then we haven't met. I had no idea what had happened to her, but saw my chance to find out when I came to know who you were. I had no idea that it would be so painful news."  
  
At this point, Mary couldn't continue, that was clear to the two listeners, so they stayed quiet, each in their own thoughts. Somewhere along the story, Rukia had taken Ichigos hand, and was now holding it gently, trying to ease his pain.  
  



	6. The Secret of the Wings

After a moment Mary pulled herself together and straightened up. Her eyes locked on Ichigos and Rukias joined hands for a second before she met Rukias eyes.  
"Well, now that the coronation is over, you are free to do as you like. You are free to go back to earth as a shinigami, but you should know that if anything happens in the realm of the angels you will be informed one way or another. We might need both of your help sometime."  
Rukia looked seriously at her.  
"Accually, there is one thing I would like to ask you before we leave. About our wings."  
Mary studied her face intently. Rukia looked nervous, but also a little hopeful. Mary couldn't hold back a smile. She knew what the girl wanted to know.  
"Well, I told you before right, that an angels wings can only grow out the first time when you trust and believe completely in a person."  
"Yes, you told me. But that doesn't make any sense to why Ichigos wings materialized when they did, right?"  
Mary saw that Ichigo was looking puzzled over the conversation, so she decided to tell them the truth.  
"Yes. The truth is that I wasn't completely honest when I said that. The truth is that your wings first grow when you love somebody with your entire heart."  
Both Rukia and Ichigo gasped and looked at each other shyly when they heard this, but Mary pretended not to notice as she continued.  
"Usually that happens when an angel is born, from their love for their parents, but in some cases it doesn't happen until they fall in love with someone. It's very rare, but in your cases it's pretty natural. To start with Ichigo, you are only half angel, so your angel instincts didn't develop until much later, and in your case your highness, you were raised in Soul Society, without parents so it's not very surprising that you haven't materialized your wings until now."  
She smiled gently at the two of them, who were still holding hands, and said softly:  
"Take care of that love and each other and go back to where your home is. I will make sure to come visit you one day."  
With that she stood up and left them alone.  
  
Ichigo didn't know what to say or do. He had been keeping his feeling locked in safely because he didn't think that they were mutual, but after hearing Marys' words, he wasn't sure. After all, he didn't know how Rukias wings had materialized. He soon got his answer though, because Rukia squeezed his hand and turned to face him.  
"Why didn't you tell me? All this time I thought..."  
She didn't continue her sentence so he decided to answer her.  
"Well, I always thought that it was one sided. If so, and I would have told you, working together would have been really akward."  
"Idiot. And here I was thinking that you didn't see me as anything else than a friend, somebody you worked with."  
Ichigo looked at her in surprise. She was smiling, but tears was running down her face. He gently put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.  
"I'm sorry Rukia." He whispered into her black hair.  
  
Rukia returned the hug happily, but when he said I'm sorry she pulled back a little and looked him in the eyes.  
"No apologies" was the only thing she said before she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
"Let's just go home, Ichigo."  
She stood up and pulled Ichigo with her. When they were both standing up he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before looking around.  
"So, Rukia. Do you have any idea how to get out of here?"  
She giggled a little and took his hand again, leading him to the place where he had first shown up. A bright light was shining there and she led him straight into it. As the light engulfed them on their way back to earth she thought: _"I have a feeling that everything will be different from now on."_  
  



End file.
